


Animatronic

by hitama



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Where is the Heaven for replicants?





	Animatronic

Some people believe in God. Some people don't. I've always felt sick of men, who believe in the crazy old fool sitting at the sky and looking after humankind.

I was at the sky. It's empty and cold as a dead chip. Or, maybe, it's so for replicants.

I heard ads murmuring from nearest sushi restaurant and angry sounds of cops' cars. I still saw Deckard's face. The last human's face in my life. I smiled at him. In this moment I could smile even to my enemies.

"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the darkness at Tan Hauser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time like tears in rain. Time to die".

I never believed in soul, the mystical substance, the ancient Greeks called 'anima'. Humans concocted the fairy tale because of fear from which they could never escape.

I still heard voices, but couldn't see or move. It was the end.

Is there Heaven for replicants?

I watched pictures from my dying memory chip: some real, some fakes.

Would it be erased after I had gone? And if energy never disappears, where would I be when my body stopped?

My memories, my mind, my living anima… 

Darkness sucked me, absorbed me, ate me. I saw nothing.

But I was still thinking. 'I think, therefore I am'.

I felt a soft touch of electricity and reached to it. It was like a dream that turned real after waking up. Splashes of energy were dancing around me.

I flayed in energy, bathing and sinking in it.

I laughed and my laugh mirrored from the giant city's web of energy.

 

I don't know what happens to another humans and replicants after their deaths. Maybe they exist happily ever at the sky with harps, angels and real sheeps.

I found my eternity there, in LA. Now, I know that I will live forever as the immortal unnatural spirit of this city.  
Her adoptive orphan. Her true Animatronic.


End file.
